Cartas de enamorados
by AnneD90
Summary: Albus encuentra a manera de leer las cartas que Draco y Harry se enviaron años atrás. ¿Qué secretos oscuros ocultarán éstas? D/H y S/A. Dedicado a Cydalima.


**Título ―** Carta de enamorados.  
**Autora ―** AnneD90.  
**Pareja ― **Draco/Harry. Scorpius/Albus.  
**Género ―** Romance.  
**Status ―** Completo (¿?).  
**Resumen ―** Albus encuentra a manera de leer las cartas que Draco y Harry se enviaron años atrás.  
**Notas ―** Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**Advertencias ―** Ninguna para ustedes.

**Cartas de enamorados**

Él no pretendía descubrirlo, todo fue por accidente. Las cartas cayeron al suelo, el vaso con agua se derramó sobre ellas y todo confabuló a su favor. Intentó recogerlas con cuidado para que no se desbarataran en sus manos, y descubrió que aunque éstas tenían el efecto de estar mojadas, no lo estaban.

Levantó la primera, abrió el sobre que contenía un pedazo de pergamino y en ella por fin pudo ver algo más que el simple papel sin nada en él escrito.

―¡Scorp! ¡Scorp! ―gritó emocionado. Cuando el otro le vociferó desde la habitación "¿Qué?", Albus no respondió. Pocos segundos después se escucharon pasos, el rubio bajaba rápidamente los escalones.

―¿Qué pasa? ―el menor de los Potter le pasó uno de los sobres sin quitar la vista del papel que tenía en las manos.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo has podido averiguar…?

―¡Cállate y lee! Después intercambiamos.

Scorpius quiso objetar, sin embargo, en el momento en que Albus dejó de hablar supo que todo lo que dijera sería en vano, él no le escucharía. Así que, visiblemente derrotado, abrió el sobre y se encontró con la perfecta caligrafía de su padre.

_Harry:_

_Los días pasan lentamente aquí en México. No me quejo demasiado, estar con Astoria me viene bien y estar con Scorpius, quien se sorprende con sólo ver la extraña comida que pulula por acá, es aún mejor. A pesar de todo creo, sinceramente, que tú deberías formar parte de este viaje, deberíamos ver juntos la puesta de sol en las paradisiacas playas de Cancún o disfrutar de la decoración Navideña de la larguísima calle llamada Paseo de la Reforma en la Ciudad de México. Tal vez no lo creas, porque mediante un pedazo de papel todo se puede fingir, pero yo realmente te extraño. _

_Extraño hundirme en tu cabello azabache y aspirar el aroma a orquídeas de tu cabello, me enloquece no saber nada de ti durante el día, me frustra no poder dormir envuelto en tus brazos durante la noche. Cuando me encuentro solo cierro los ojos y finjo que estás a mi lado, mas no me es suficiente, lo que quiero es besarte, cogerte, tenerte y que seas mío, mío y de nadie más._

_Acá son las tres de la mañana, no tengo idea de qué hora será por allá (ni me interesa), así que discúlpame si esta carta no se escucha como yo. No estoy ebrio, debo aclarar. Bueno, tal vez sí lo esté, ebrio de amor. Suena repulsivamente cursi (vale, suena a que estoy borracho, no-lo-estoy), así que antes de que me arrepienta cerraré esta maldita carta de una vez y la enviaré._

_Te amo._

_DM._

―¿Ya terminaste? ―Scorp, ofuscado por lo antes leído, asintió―. Ten ―Albus arrebató de su mano la carta y le pasó la que él tenía.

_¡Hey rompecorazones!_

_Hoy me han venido con la noticia (el chisme) de que te vieron coqueteando con Cintia, la reportera que te persigue por todos lados, en la mañana. Mira, no quiero ser pesado, pero si sigues concediéndole entrevistas ten por seguro que mandaré todos tus halagos y cursilerías al infierno y me conseguiré a otro rubio más alto y más engreído que tú. Ya hasta tengo a un chico, amigo tuyo por cierto, en mente, después de todo, Theodore Nott jamás me ha desagradado tanto como para no darme algo de regocijo con él y él nunca ha sido indiferente a mis encantos._

_No quiero excusas, la quiero fuera de tu vida y punto._

_Nos vemos al rato (cuando termine de hacer este mugre papeleo y regrese a la oficina que compartimos en la que más te vale que estés)._

_Te amo._

―¿Hay más? ―preguntó, apenas terminó de leer, Scorpius, conmocionado al leer todo eso.

―Aquí hay otras dos.

Ambos chicos se pusieron a leer frenéticamente, sin notar que el agua derramada estaba por llegar al preciado tapete importado desde Japón que Narcisa Malfoy les había regalado por haber dado el paso de "estar enamorados" a "estar locos para vivir ambos en una misma casa".

―Ten.

_Dios, Harry:_

_Primero te sacaste la maldita idea de que yo coqueteaba con mi querida acosadora, Cintia; después te indignaste cuando salí con una ex novia, a la que ni siquiera recordaba, por compromiso y ahora me vienes con que no puedo salir a tomar una cerveza con nuestro __guapo__ compañero David porque nos besamos en la fiesta de Navidad para salir de la maldita trampa del muérdago encantado._

_Pues bien, Potter, no lo haré si me prometes que no volverás a contactar al rubio ése agente de bienes raíces. Nada de relacionarte con otro rubio que no sea conmigo. Dime tú, ¿por qué otra cosa dejé de tener contacto con Theo? Por ti y por tus malditas mañas para hacerme sentir inseguro y celoso._

_Mira que tenerte a ti como novio es como tener migraña, provocas cada uno de mis dolores de cabeza. Y deja de mirarme así, te prohíbo que me mires o me hables durante lo que resta de nuestro día en esta oficina. Nada de intentar encerrarnos para "solucionar las cosas" porque: me duele la cabeza._

_Ja, al menos eso de haber estado con una mujer durante años me ha dejado una gran enseñanza, la gran excusa para declinar una indecorosa invitación para tener sexo._

_Ya no sé si te amo._

_Bye._

―¡Qué rudo! ―exclamó Scorp cuando terminó de leer.

―Tal vez no quieras leer esta. No, de hecho, no quieres ―dijo Al escondiendo la carta tras su espalda. Jamás debió haber hecho eso, ahora Scorp, muerto de curiosidad, pelearía con él a muerte por obtener el maldito papel.

―Quiero.

―No cre…

―Quiero ―le interrumpió el rubio. Al le extendió el pergamino, en sus ojos se dibujaba la sensación de horror, lo que acrecentó la curiosidad del único hijo de Draco Malfoy.

_Mi amor:_

_Hoy he estado pensando qué regalarte por año nuevo. Eres un pijo bastante caprichoso y siento que jamás llenó tus expectativas, así que esta vez he decidido no darte nada a ti, me lo daré a mí mismo._

_He conseguido un vibrador muggle y lo he probado…_

―¡Merlín! ¿Terminaste de leer esto?

―Con _vibrador_ me di por bien servido. No es una carta que me incumba.

―¿Por qué…?

―Te lo advertí, pero, ¿me hiciste caso? No, me ignoraste olímpicamente. Así que cállate y ayúdame a mojar más cartas.

―¿Mojar?

―Sí, eso hizo que se pudieran ver las letras.

―Eres un chismoso.

―Cállate y ayúdame a humedecer estas otras cartas.

Le extendió un bonche de sobres los cuales agarró con urgencia. Se dirigió al baño con rapidez y a poco estuvo de abrir la llave y dejar caer el chorro de agua cuando el timbre sonó. Si cualquiera pudiese tener acceso a los terrenos de su casa hubiese ignorado la molestia, no obstante, como no era así tuvo que ir a abrir. Seguramente Albus no lo haría.

―Hola hijo.

Vio a su padre y a Harry en la puerta; la carta antes leída arremetió contra todo pensamiento hasta colarse a su memoria de corto plazo. Se quedó en la puerta, totalmente pasmado al ver a Harry algo agitado. _"No Merlín, no me puedes traicionar"_, se dijo muy tarde, la simple imagen de Harry dándose placer a sí mismo le hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

―No es buen momento…

―Si no están desnudos y no están en la cama, entonces creo que es buen momento ―Draco le hizo a un lado, hizo pasar a Harry, entró él y Scorpius no tuvo otra opción que cerrar la puerta y quedarse dentro de la boca del lobo.

―Al, ven ―gritó, el nerviosismo en su tono le delató.

―¿Tienes algo? ―preguntó Harry. No era buen momento para que él hablase porque tendría que mirarle y, _oh diablos_, allí estaba de nuevo la imagen.

―Espera, una última ―clamó casi desesperado.

―¿Qué haces, Al? ―gritó Harry en el instante, al parecer Al no había reconocido la voz de su papá por lo que contestó "mojo cartas".

―Oh, ¿con qué lo han descubierto?

―Fue Al, papá, yo no quería y él amenazó con dejarme un día sin amor si me negaba a cooperar con su… ―Draco trató de decirle algo, Scorpius alzó la voz, en la cocina una explosión se escuchó.

―Lo que quería decirte es que no todas las cartas revelan así su contenido, algunas de ellas vienen con trampa para que los chismosos no queden con ganas con saber más de nosotros.

―¡Scorp! ―chilló horrorizado Al―. Salpullido, azul. ¡Esto no se me quitará en días! ¡En días!

Scorpius no supo qué hacer, ni qué responder, ni cómo actuar. Harry estaba confuso, como debatiéndose entre ir con su hijo sin tener un plan para afrontar lo que sea que hayan leído o quedarse allí escuchando los lamentos de su hijo a lo lejos (_si me quedan cicatrices, me mato_, entre otras cosas por el estilo). Draco no pudo contener la risa y tampoco pudo callar: _"chicos, chicos, eso les pasa por andar leyendo cartas ajenas, no sé cómo creyeron que sería así de sencillo descubrirlo todo"._

Así que, mientras Harry decidió ir a ayudar a Albus y Draco a seguirlo, secándose las lágrimas en el camino, Scorpius prefirió quedarse en el lugar en el que estaba parado, con un "_lo sentimos"_ entre los labios y un "_qué ocultarán"_ en su mente.

Fin (¿?).

* * *

Cyda, espero de corazón que este pequeño detalle te haya gustado. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


End file.
